


Become the Prince’s wife

by QueenEmpath



Category: Royalty RPF
Genre: (No beta), Break Up, Cold Feet, Cultural Differences, F/M, Foreign media can be dicks, Indian Culture, Interracial Relationship, Jordanian Royal family, Jordanian culture, Multiculturalism, Paparazzi, Royaliy RPF, engagements, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: Shy, introvert Jane Verghese’s life turned upside down when she meet and fall in love with Jordan’s Crown prince.





	Become the Prince’s wife

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of RPF, please no flame. Here's the first chapter.

It was a pleasant evening. Jane looked at herself in the mirror. Her long black hair was loose and the light blue saree she wore, complimented her dusky complexion perfectly. She was instructed by her boss to wear a traditional saree. As a child, he never thought she would work so far from home. She had a very sheltered childhood while her parents never let her get out of their sight. So when she got a job at the Indian embassy she immediately took it. 

 

She felt very odd at the venue. She wasn't used to all these diplomatic dinners. After all, it was her first year in Jordan. She looked around until she saw her Colleagues. She was immediately by their side. She met her boss’s who nodded in approval. She looked around and locked eyes with a handsome Arab guy he was right across of her. Though the guy was good-looking, she couldn't just match there and talk to him. What will her Colleagues say? sure talking people from other countries was their job but what would she say to him.  As Jane was deep in her thought, someone cleared their throat she turned around to see an elderly man smiling kindly to her. She politely returned the smile 

 

”You must be one of the Indian delegates?” he asked. Jane wasn't in the mood of making small talks but she smiled otherwise. Just then the same guy came there and stood by the elderly man who said something in Arabic as the young man nodded. The old man turned to her and spoke 

 

”May I introduce you, Miss, this is Prince Hussein bin Abdullah, Crown prince of Jordan” the older man introduced proudly. Jane felt like the earth should . Not only the handsome guy was a prince, he was totally out of her. League Swallow her

 

”And you are?” this time Hussain asked. Jane felt shy. She didn't dare to look up.

 

”J-Jane, Jane Varghese, your Highness,” Jane said and attempted to courtesy but Hussein stopped her

 

”No, we don't do that here” as Jane extended her hand for shaking, she took it and gently kiss it.  Jane didn't know what to feel, she couldn't believe a real-life price just kissed her hand. Hussein said something in Arabic as the older man took his leave, 

 

”Are you enjoying this evening?” Hussain asked 

 

”Yes, your Highness” Jane muttered.

 

”You can call me Hussein, you know,” he said. He didn't know why he said that maybe he felt familiar with this girl. Jane just shook her head all this was becoming weird for her

 

”I don't think, it would appropriate Your Highness,”  she said. Hussain was about to say something else when another foreign delicate ask him something. As he turns to answer him, Jane took her to leave.

 

When he returns home she felt overwhelmed. Tonight was simply magical, she felt like Cinderella who met her prince charming at a party, what was she thinking?, she was no Cinderella, this wasn't some fairytale. Maybe she would never see Hussein ever again. She shouldn't dream about something she isn't worthy of.

* * *

 

At Ragdan Palace, Hussein couldn't get his mind off the girl he met tonight. Though she didn't say much, he thinks she was a nice girl. He hoped to see her again. He was about to get to his room when someone spoke

 

”How was the function son?” Hussein turned around to face with his father who looked at him with proud eyes

 

”it was good dad” he simply replied, Abdullah just moulded and was about to head for his room, when Hussain spoke 

 

”Un dad, how did you know that mom was the one?”  Abdullah just smiled at the fond memory. 

 

”Come on son, you already know the story. The moment your mom enters the room I knew she was the one. I've met many women in my youth. But no one was like her. So, who is she?”

 

”No one” Hussain immediately said. Abdullah just smiled knowingly. 

 

”I’m your father, son. And I'll support you in everything. But I must warn you, there are women who only want you for your position not for who you are and I don't want to see you heartbroken again” he said

 

”I know dad” Hussain assured his father. As Abdullah left, Hussain laid in his bed thinking about the girl he met. Hope he won't get betrayed this time.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
